Taren
Taren is one of the main supporting Magi throughout the Spellmonger Series so far. Personality and Traits One of the most powerful human warmagi as well as being a highly talented thaumaturge, Taren is a loyal member of the Arcane Orders and tenacious in carrying out his duties; during ''Shadowmage'' we see this quality have some serious consequences after he spends time at Salaisus: Taren was one of Tyndal’s favorite warmagi. A brilliant thaumaturge who was also an excellent combat mage, he had brought some incredible insight to enchantment and thaumaturgy in the last few years. He was ordinarily a cheerful, enthusiastic-looking man, one who personified the warrior wizard as more than a fancy mercenary. '' ''Yet the Taren who stood before him now was a bare shadow of the knight he remembered. While he wore a warmage’s tight-fitting plated leather hauberk, his eyes were dark and deeply sunken, and his skin had a deathly pallor to it.''Mancour, Terry. Shadowmage: Book Nine Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. '''Introduction' Taren is introduced to us by ''Minalan'' describing how they briefly studied together at Inarion Academy, we learn he is a better thaumaturge than Min and gets selected for advanced study at the War College. We see Taren shine in Spellmonger as he was selected to be the focus mage of the spell that was to open a portal between Boval Castle and Inarion Academy, allowing everyone to escape... There was a lot of residual magic there, some going back to the Magocracy, which theoretically made it a bigger target for Taren to latch onto. While the distance was far greater than, say, one of the larger cities in Alshar, we couldn’t really decide if distance had anything to do with it. I was pretty sure it didn’t. Taren had suggested attempting to anchor the other end of the portal – assuming we could activate it – to an old and crumbling memorial archway in one of the courtyards of the Academy.''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series (p. 552). Kindle Edition. Through ''Warmage ''Taren studied ''Shereul's zones of influence and was responsible for naming the Umbra and Penumbra zones, then in the battel of Timberwatch one of Taren's spells was able to turn the tide of the goblin's advance... Taren's spell had chosen that moment to activate, and while thousands of goblins' eyes were trained on the heavens, a wave of finely-tuned magical energy swept over them, and they saw no more''Mancour, Terry. Warmage: The Spellmonger Series Book 2. '''Summary' During Magelord he travelled to Wenshar in Remere to inspect the Censorate commanderies, his role was to catalogue the Censorate's collection of confiscated artifacts. We later learn he sets up a secure laboratory at the installation where he uses one of the pocket stones to make many arcane advancements. It was Taren that found the ''Grain of Pors'' in the Censorate vaults, which he rightly guessed was actually'' Ghost Rock,'' the imbedded enneagrams were used to revolutionise the practice of enchantment in the Kingdom. Minalan includes Taren in the latest magical research and experimentation, it was Taren that affixed the Celestial Mother to the Snowflake using the Alaran stone. Arcane Inventions # Created the Berserker Balls from an old spell from the Magocracy. # Enchanted wands that allowed barges to be transported up river and drop a forty ton rock on a dragon. # Developed the supply rods and various helpful construction wands for the Great March. # Made the snowglass beacon lights for the peel towers built in Northern Alshar. # Helped Onranion create a smooth magical interface for the housing of Penny's new Witchstone. # Invented a ball of snowglass that generates a cleansing light killing all disease as it floats in water. # Crafted a crossbow that automatically reloads itself after it fires. # Built Threshold, a five foot baculus with a smooth sphere of ''Bluestone'' as its staff-head, it has unique properties to do with necromancy and the Otherworld. Developments After ''The Taking of Greenflower'', Minalan confiscates the barony in the name of the Arcane Orders, Taren was entrusted with its stewardship; this was in no small part because the area around Salaisus Castle had been damaged by the ''Bluestone'' spell, tearing a hole between reality and the [[Otherworld|''Otherworld.]] While exploring the Otherworld we learn that Taren had been having discussions with the dead. ''Horka spends time teaching Taren about his spell to destroy dragons, and Delman asks Taren to say hi to Astyral for him. References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Magi